


Bounce

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, M/M, Mark is a slut, cocksucking, did I mention Mark is a slut? Cuz he is., graves drops Mark because hes horny like that, handjobs, i guess?, i was forced, uhhh, uhhh light bdsm?, yall can blame Ray for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: I don’t even know what title is anymore.  fuck it, let’s name it bounce.And he was right, with a quick movement Mark was suddenly over the edge once more and slipping from Falcon’s grip as he felt himself falling. His body relaxed as he closed his eyes, the softness of the trampoline forming to his body for just a fleeting moment before flying back into the air.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Kudos: 20





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post

Falcon should have known his boyfriend was up to no good simply by the way he bounded up to him in their now shared work space. 

Well, Mark worked, he sat in a chair and watched. But he still considered it  _ their  _ workspace. 

“I don’t wanna know.” Falcon spoke, turning his attention back to the security monitors that were showing the live feed from the mansion. His eyes drifting to the corner where one was black. Their room. A feed that routed through so many channels into a triple layer secured flash drive that Falcon didn’t have the patience to try to understand. 

“I haven’t said anything yet.” Mark pouted, sighing softly before jumping into his lap, his arms coming around Falcon’s neck as he pulled himself closer to the bigger bird. 

“You don’t need to. I know you that well.” Falcon replied, his face coming to the soft feathers of Mark’s neck, softly preening him in ways that Falcon knew drove the younger man crazy. He knew by the way Mark strolled over that it had to be something sexual related. 

“I don’t think so.” Mark replied, his neck tilting more to the side as Falcon moved up.

“Alright then. What do you want, love.” His voice dropped an octave and Mark shuddered. 

“Can you do the thing, again. Please?” He asked, his voice above a whisper and Falcon stopped in his tracks. 

“You worry me, Mark.” Falcon replied softly, moving his beak away from the sweet neck to look his boyfriend in the eye. He loved his boyfriend. Loved that he was just as kinky as he was. But sometimes, what Mark wanted him to do just barely toed the line between normal and straight up insane. But maybe he had to be insane himself to want to even be in a relationship with Mark in the first place. 

“It’s totally safe! I’ve got a whole new setup!” Mark pleaded, his eyes growing wide and Falcon couldn’t bring himself to look away. Instead he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. 

“Like what?” He asked, already regretting letting the words leave his beak. There was a beat of silence and the wait from his lap disappeared and he felt himself tugged out of his chair. 

“Come see!” Mark spoke eagerly, all but dragging the older man out the room and down the hall. It was an unused wing of the mansion they called home. Mark used it for odds and ends projects but Falcon never really had a reason to go to this part of the house. Until now. 

“In here!” He spoke, opening a door, it looked like all of the others. Falcon walked in, his eyes shifting over every inch to try and find some inkling of a clue as to what his boyfriend was doing. There was a platform in the middle, but other than that there was nothing truly remarkable about the room. 

That was, until he stepped in and found himself sinking to the floor only to bounce softly with his next step. 

“The floor is a giant trampoline!” Mark spoke eagerly, jumping into the room, his body falling gracefully on the floor, only to come back up and land on his butt. “Now we can do this and be safe. Cuz you’re all about that.”

Falcon sighed, “I care about you Mark, of course I want to make sure you’re safe when we do things like this.” 

Mark bounced up to him, using his new found hobby, he effortlessly jumped to Falcon’s height. His arms wrapping around him as Falcon caught him in his arms. “And this way we can be extra safe.” He spoke, leaning in to softly kiss the older man. 

What started soft, turned rough as it always did. Falcon lowered them to the floor with very little difficulty. He made quick work of Mark’s clothes, glad for the loose fitting attire he preferred when home. (And hoping for any kind of sex from his boyfriend). 

“Pretty bird.” Falcon growled into his ear, his palm coming out to rub at Mark’s cock, the younger man groaning and bucking against him. Mark would never admit aloud how much he loved it when Falcon called him that. Lucky for Falcon, he could read Mark’s face with ease. 

“Get us to the platform.” Mark managed to breath out, “Drag me there.” He whispered, his voice pleading. 

Falcon smirked and stood up. Leaning over the younger man as best he could when the floor wasn’t solid. He grabbed at the scruff of his neck and slowly pulled him, Mark letting out a gasp as he was effortlessly lifted. His cock leaked as Falcon walked them to the platform. 

“You ok?” Falcon asked, looking for any sign that Mark was hurting too much. Mark clicked just tongue, his way of saying  _ ‘yeah, I’m fine.’ _ So Falcon continued. 

He climbed on the platform and looked to Mark for more instructions. What met him was a grin as Mark pressed a button on the ground and they found themselves slowly rising up above the ground. 

Falcon grinned, leaning down once more to make eye contact with Mark. “You are going to be the death of me, love.” He spoke, his hand coming down from his neck to grab back at the weeping cock. “Look at you, look how much this is turning you on.” His voice low and gravely and Mark thought he could come at that moment. 

“You do this to me.” Mark spoke, his own voice grown soft as Falcon's hands left him completely. Reaching into his own pants to pull out his thick, hard cock. 

“And you, me.” He spoke, rubbing a hand down his cock. “Come closer.” He commanded, and Mark eagerly shuffled closer, his mouth already opened wide. 

Falcon gripped him hard, shoving his cock down Mark’s throat as he gagged around it. “Good boy.” He praised as Mark eagerly swallowed around him. A hand sliding up from his neck to bury it in the soft hair as he pulled Mark closer. 

“So good.” Falcon spoke, thrusting into him, tears pricking at Mark's eyes but he continued to suck him down. 

Falcon fought to keep control, but Mark was a pro at sucking his cock. New exactly where to touch and god, he never could hold himself back long enough to properly fuck Mark good. 

He thrusted again, “Are you ready, love?” He asked and Mark furiously nodded his head. Falcon's cock sliding out of him slowly until just the tip was left in Mark’s waiting mouth. “Good boy.” He spoke and long white strips of cum shot out his cock into Mark’s waiting mouth. The younger bird closed his lips around him once more as he continued to cum, swallowing everything he could. 

Falcon was spent, and he watched with crossed eyes as Mark continued to lick the head of cock, looking up at him with that sly expression that told Falcon their activities were only just beginning. 

“Now can I get my prize?” He asked, his eyes wide and pleading and Falcon nodded. His hands grasping Mark’s as he helped him to his feet. 

His beak coming down to preen at the messy feathers once more, his hand sliding down to palm at Mark’s cock. What Mark lacked in size he definitely made up for with stamina. That boy could go for hours, and Falcon had the pleasure of seeing it first hand in the way he rode his cock. But that would be later. After Mark’s prize. After taking him in every room before heading to their bed. He could feel himself getting hard again just at the thought. 

“So good.” Mark mumbled and Falcon stopped. Slowly opening his mouth to bite down on the tender skin and enjoying the noises that escaped Mark’s mouth. 

He pulled away, letting his eyes narrow as he looked down at the bird. His hand fisting itself into the plumage of his chest feathers and watched with glee as a grin spread across Mark’s face. Yes, this is what he wanted. What they wanted. And Falcon would be lying if he didn’t like the way Mark looked when they did this. The pure unfiltered trust, the love and devotion. The knowledge that, no matter how rough they got, Falcon would never want to truly hurt him. 

And Mark let his eyes close softly as Falcon lifted him effortlessly, felt his legs hang free and the movement of Falcon dangling him over the edge. His free hand still slowly pumping his cock and God, he could come at this very moment. “Gravesie.” Mark groaned out, the only warning he was able to provide before he came over themselves. His eyes opening and watching as Falcon’s removed his hand, streaks of cum splattered over as he slowly brought it to his mouth. His tongue creeped out and slowly licked up the length of each finger. Not wanting to miss a single drop of that sweet, sweet nectar. 

“You taste delicious.” Falcon whispered, bringing Mark closer, their beaks brushing and Mark never wanted to kiss him more badly in the last hour than he did now. He feet curled and Falcon’s eyebrow quirked. Mark’s pulse shot up, the only tell about what would happen next. 

And he was right, with a quick movement Mark was suddenly over the edge once more and slipping from Falcon’s grip as he felt himself falling. His body relaxed as he closed his eyes, the softness of the trampoline forming to his body for just a fleeting moment before flying back into the air. 

Falcon was quick to act, quickly jumping off and catching Mark in his arms, holding him tight as they fell towards the ground. His body twisting so Falcon landed on his back, the trampoline bouncing them once. Then twice. And then three times and finally stopped. 

Mark grinned wildly at him, “That was amazing!” He grinned, grabbing Falcon’s face in his hands and pulling him into a searing kiss. 

When they pulled away Falcon was the first to speak, “You are definitely going to be the death of me.” And all Mark could do was smile and kiss him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope y’all enjoyed !
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me the will to live!


End file.
